Ada Apa?
by Riria Ly
Summary: Hermione yang risau dengan ketiga anaknya yang bersifat tidak seperti biasanya


**Ada Apa?**

**Disclamer : Mamih Rowling**

**Warning : typo, gaje, ooc**

Hermione Potter nee Granger saat ini tengah sibuk bercengkrama dengan berbagai bahan makanan dan peralatan dapur dirumahnya di Grimauld Place No 12, sebuah komplek rumah Muggle yang memiliki tiga tingkat. Lantai satu untuk ruang tamu, dapur, kamar mandi dan gudang. Sedangkan dilantai dua berisi kamarnya, ruang santai dan perpustakaan kecil. Kamar ketiga anaknya berada dilantai tiga beserta satu kamar tamu dan ruang main. Rumah idaman? Sebenarnya tidak, Hermione menginginkan tinggal disebuah desa yang indah yang dikelilingi banyak tumbuhan. Namun apa daya, suaminya memilih untuk tinggal disini dan tentu saja ia harus menurutinya.

Ia sengaja pulang lebih awal dari kantornya di Kementrian Sihir untuk menyiapkan hidangan kesukaan anaknya, karena mereka akan pulang ke rumah sore ini untuk liburan Natal. Itu juga yang menyebabkan ia tak bisa menjemput anak-anaknya di stasiun King Cross dan menitipkannya pada sahabat dekatnya, Luna Weasley.

"Makanan kesukaan James dan Lily sudah beres," katanya seraya meletakkan dua piring berukuran sedang di meja makan, wajahnya kelihatan cerah sekali.

"Dan sekarang untuk Al."

Dia kembali ke _pantry_ dapur dan mulai mencari-cari bahan untuk membuat pasta. Tangannya begitu lihai mengolah bahan makanan seperti ia yang lihai dalam mengerjakan berbagai macam soal. Sembari memasak ia mulai memikirkan apa saja kegiatan yang mungkin akan ia lakukan bersama anak-anaknya, menghias pohon natal sembari mendengarkan mereka saling mengejek dan keesokan harinya berebut hadiah, pergi ke makam orang tua Harry lalu malamnya menginap dirumah orang tuanya, berkumpul dihalaman depan untuk _barbeque party_ diiringi lelucon garing James, petikan gitar Ayahnya dan Al serta suara Lily yang pas-pasan sementara ia, Harry dan Ibunya memanggang.

Membayangkan hal itu membuat ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri. dan tak terasa satu jam berlalu, acara masak memasaknya pun selesai. Dia baru saja akan membereskan sisa-sisa bahan makanan saat bel rumah berbunyi.

Saat membuka pintu, betapa bahagianya ia melihat ketiga anaknya yang hampir 3 bulan tak bertemu. Ekpresi bahagia Hermione hanya beberapa detik karena menyadari ada yang aneh pada mereka, wajah anak-anaknya itu terlihat … lesu. Kedua anak laki-lakinya dengan rambut sangat berantakan melewatinya begitu saja tanpa menyapa sedikitpun bahkan melirik pun tidak.

"Hai _Mom_," sapa si bungsu Lily yang mengangkat wajahnya sejenak untuk menatap Hermione, kembali menunduk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, tidak ada pelukan yang biasanya dia lakukan.

Hermione memandang dengan penuh tanda tanya ketiga punggung anaknya yang sudah menaiki tangga, otak jeniusnya otomatis berputar mencari penyebabnya.

"Mungkin mereka hanya kelelahan,'' ucap Hermione positif kendati pun hatinya sedikit kecewa.

Semua anggota keluarga Potter sudah berkumpul mengelilingi meja makan yang penuh dengan beberapa jenis makanan yang kelihatan lezat, Harry pulang selang satu jam dari anak-anaknya. Setelah menyerahkan piring berisi nasi pada Harry, Hermione mulai kembali memperhatikan anak-anaknya.

"James, bukannya kau tak suka sayur?" Hermione bertanya pada anak sulungnya yang sejak pulang sore tadi belum mengatakan satu pun lelucon khasnya.

"Ya _Mom_ aku membencinya," jawabnya tanpa minat.

"Kau meletakannya dipiringmu." James tampak kaget ketika melihat isi piringnya yang penuh dengan makanan warna hijau, segera saja ia menyisihkannya dan mengganti dengan piring yang baru.

Hermione menggeleng melihatnya, tanpa berniat memberi ceramah soal pentingnya makan sayur –dia memang sudah berhenti melakukannya satu tahun terakhir ini. _Seharusnya ku biarkan dia makan saja_. "Bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian?" kali ini ia ajukan untuk semua anaknya.

"Baik, _Mom_." Ketiga anaknya menjawab kompak. _Hanya itu?_

"_Dad_ dengar kau menghadiri pameran tumbuhan Lils," kata Harry yang sejak tadi diam.

"Ya, _Dad_."

Hermione tersedak makanannya, untung Harry segera menyerahkan satu gelas air putih padanya. Ia menatap Lily takjub dan tak percaya, dalam keadaan marah sekalipun jika dia ditanya soal tumbuhan dia akan tetap menjawab panjang lebar tentang itu. _Tapi sekarang?_

"Lils kau baik-baik saja?"

"_I'm okay Mom_." kali ini Lily menatap Ibunya untuk lebih meyakinkan. Tapi Hermione tahu jika mata hijau kecoklatannya itu berkata sebaliknya, membuat Ibu tiga anak itu cemas.

Dari anak bungsunya, kini Hermione berganti pada anak keduanya yang belum menyentuh sama sekali pasta kesukaannya. Ia mendorong piring berisi pasta lebih dekat pada Al.

"Kau tak mau pasta Al?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng. "Aku sedang malas memakannya _Mom_," jelasnya yang membuat mata cokelat Hermione membulat sempurna.

"Cukup sudah!" ujar Hermione keras.

"Ya _Mom_, aku sudah cukup makan." James menggeser kursinya lalu meninggalkan dapur, Al mengikuti tindakannya.

"Aku juga."

"Aku akan keatas," pamit Lily, sebelum pergi Hermione menahan lengannya.

"Kau tak mau menghias pohon Natal beserta hadiahnya?"

Lily menghela nafas lelah. "Aku ingin tidur, _Mom_ dan _Dad_ saja yang melakukan." Dan dia mengikuti jejak kedua Kakaknya.

Hermione menghela nafas keras antara khawatir dan kesal. "Kau merasakan ada yang aneh dengan mereka, kan?" ia menatap Harry meminta persetujuan.

"Mungkin mereka hanya kelelahan," balas Harry yang tampak damai dengan aktivitas makannya, tak terganggu sama sekali dengan kelakuan anak-anaknya.

"Oh tidak Harry," tukas Hermione keras. "Mereka sudah bertingkah aneh sejak pulang tadi sore. Tadi James yang tak menyukai sayur dan hampir membencinya nyaris saja memakan sayur secara tak sadar, lalu ada Lily yang diam saja ketika kau tanya perihal pameran tumbuhan dan Al-" ia berhenti sejenak seolah tak sanggup mengatakannya. "Ia tak pernah melewatkan pasta buatanku sebelumnya," katanya sakit hati.

"Mungkin pasta buatanmu sudah tak seenak dulu, Mione."

"Dasar kau ini Ayah kurang peka," seru Hermione kesal, apalagi saat masakannya dihina. "Nah sekarang kau bereskan ini semua!"

Harry gelapan saat mendengarnya. "Hei Mione tapi aku-"

_Lain kali hanya katakan ya jika tak ingin berakhir seperti ini_. Nampak seringaian diwajah Hermione, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap tajam kearah suami tercintanya.

"Kerjakan!"

Hermione harus belajar sabar dua hari ini dalam menghadapi anak-anaknya. Ia merasa bahwa ini bahkan lebih merepotkan daripada menghadapi mereka 10 tahun yang lalu. James, Al dan Lily dengan kompak tengah mencanangkan gerakan hemat bicara. _Bukankah gerakan belajar bersama lebih baik?_

Hermione berusaha mencoba menanyakan apa penyebabnya satu persatu pada anaknya. Tekanan tugas NEWT adalah jawaban James, ia mengurung diri dikamar sebelum disuruh keluar. Sedangkan Al bilang tengah risau dengan nilai Arithmancy nya dan menghabiskan waktunya di loteng dengan gitar hadiah dari Kakeknya. Lain halnya Lily yang awalnya pendiam kini seringkali mendengus keras, seperti kesal akan sesuatu, dan saat ditanya ia menjawab rindu dengan rumah kaca Hogwarts. 'Dan kau sama sekali tak rindu pada Ibumu,' ucap Hermione refleks saat itu.

Bahkan saat Natal yang seharusnya penuh dengan kebahagiaan ini mereka masih seperti itu. Hermione merasa sedih, kecewa dan gagal menjadi seorang Ibu.

Dia merasakan sentuhan pelan dipundaknya, saat ia berbalik ia mendapati Ibunya.

"Anak-anakmu agak aneh ya?" Mrs Granger bertanya sembari ikut membantu Hermione mencuci piring, seperti biasanya setelah mengunjungi makam orang tua Harry, keluarga Potter akan menginap sembari merayakan Natal dirumah orang tua Hermione.

"Itu sudah berlangsung dua hari _Mom_," kata Hermione sedih. "Tapi Harry begitu bodoh hingga tak menyadarinya," Ia mencibir.

Bibir Mrs Granger membentuk sebuah senyuman, "Kau tahu apa penyebabnya?"

"Tekanan ujian dan pelajaran kata mereka." Hermione menaruh beberapa piring yang sudah dicuci ke tempat biasanya.

"Apa kau tak mempunyai tebakan soal mereka?" Ibunya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Entahlah _Mom_."

"Mereka sama persis sepertimu dulu," kata Mrs Granger geli.

"Karena mereka anakku." Setelah semua peralatan yang baru dicuci sudah kembali ke tempat asalnya, Hermione mengambil dua buah gelas kopi dari lemari peralatan.

"Ya mereka sama denganmu saat-" Mrs Granger menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Saat?"

"Sedang jatuh cinta." Hermione yang niat awalnya mengambil beberapa sendok gula, meletakan kembali toples berisi gula.

"Maksud _Mom_?" dahinya berkerut tanda bingung.

"Dulu ketika kau jatuh cinta, kau senang mengurung diri dikamar, mengomel tak jelas seperti Lily bahkan menjadi pendiam seperti Al," cerita Mrs Granger sembari mengingat kenangan masa lalu putrinya.

"Benarkah aku seperti itu?" tanya Hermione tak percaya.

Mrs Granger sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _pantry_ dapur sebelum mulai bercerita, kisah Hermione saat menyangkal bahwa ia menyukai Harry, mengomel soal Harry yang kelewat keras kepala dan bodoh, mengurung diri dikamar saat Harry mempunyai seorang cewek. Dan itu sukses membuat Hermione ingin menghilang dari dapur saat itu juga.

"Ah _Mom_ hentikan," seru Hermione yang wajahnya sudah memerah, nampaknya otak jeniusnya itu sudah berhasil menemukan memori kejadian tersebut. Memikirkannya kembali, membuat Hermione ingin memberikan jampi memori pada kedua orang tuanya agar melupakan kejadian memalukan itu.

Mrs Granger tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, kau tahu mereka jatuh cinta pada siapa?" ia menerima segelas kopi dari Hermione

Hermione berpikir sejenak untuk mengingat. "Sejak James kecil dia sudah menyukai Molly tapi entahlah sekarang." Hermione meminum sedikit kopinya sebelum melanjutkan. "Lily bilang Al berpacaran dengan putrinya Rolf Scammander, kalo Lily sendiri aku kurang tahu _Mom_ –dia mencintai buku dan tanamannya."

"Kau punya otak cerdas kan, nah gunakan kali ini untuk menemukan jawabannya." _Benar kata James, mempunyai otak terlalu pintar memiliki banyak tanggungjawab_. Hermione mengikuti jejak Ibunya dengan meninggalkan dapur.

Hermione mengetuk pelan pintu kamar James dan Al dirumah orang tuanya, terdengar seruan dari dalam yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Dan betapa herannya dia saat melihat anak sulungnya tengah membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal.

"Apa yang tengah kau baca James?" tanya Hermione setelah duduk disamping James.

"Sejarah _Mom_." Seorang James Potter membaca sebuah buku Sejarah, ini lebih mengejutkan daripada mendengar Lily tak membuka buku selama seminggu.

"Kau sudah tak mengambilnya di Hogwarts kan?"

"Untuk pengetahuan _Mom_," James membalas, ia beralih fokus ke Hermione. "Lagi pula bukannya Mom sering bilang kalo pengetahuan itu sangat penting." Matanya menyipit saat mengucapkannya.

"Ya memang benar, tapi… oh sudahlah James … katakan pada Mom tentang masalahmu," kata Hermione perhatian namun sangat tegas.

"Aku baik-" Hermione memotong. "James! diantara kedua saudaramu yang lain kau yang paling tidak bisa berbohong dimata _Mom_."

James menutup buku Sejarahnya, menghela nafas lelah dan memberanikan diri menatap Hermione. "Molly kan?"

"Ia bilang aku hanya seorang anak kecil yang tak akan diliriknya sama sekali, kemudian setelah berusaha untuk melupakannya dia bilang padaku bahwa dia merindukanku yang dulu," kata James lancar.

Hermione lega karena James mulai menceritakan masalahnya, saking bahagianya sampai-sampai menyingkirkan buku itu agar lebih dekat dengan James. "Ia pasti kebingungan saat itu."

"Maksud _Mom_?" kening James mengernyit menandakan jika ia penasaran.

Hermione menyentuh tangannya. "Awalnya dia memang terganggu olehmu tapi lama kelamaan ia menjadi terbiasa, bahkan menurut _Mom_ dia menyangkal bahwa dia mungkin saja menyukaimu, sehingga kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya agak aneh."

"Jadi Molly memang menyukaiku?"

Rasanya Hermione ingin terbahak saat melihat wajah polos James. "Tentu saja, lagipula siapa yang tidak menyukai seorang James Potter yang rupawan ini." Hermione bukan hanya menghibur hati anaknya saat mengucapkan itu, tapi memang anak sulungnya itu berada dilevel cukup rupawan juga kedua anaknya yang lain.

Raut wajah James seperti seseorang yang baru saja kena tampar. "Harusnya aku selalu berpikir seperti itu, tidak ada wanita yang bisa menolakku –benar _Mom_?" Hermione mengacak rambut hitam James gemas.

"Lain kali jika ada masalah cerita pada Mom ataupun adikmu."

"Aku sudah berbagi dengan Al, tapi jawaban dari bocah itu tidak lebih baik dari jawaban _Mom_." Hermione bahagia saat kembali melihat cengiran jahil tampak diwajah James.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Al, kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Kenapa tidak sekalian saja mengoreknya dari James, lagipula Al itu agak susah saat diajak jujur seperti ini.

"Oh hmm… itu." James kelihatan bimbang akan menceritakannya atau tidak. "Dia ditinggal pergi Clara," akhirnya dia bercerita setelah diam beberapa detik.

"Pacarnya itu?"

James membenarkan, ia menceritakan dengan singkat soal hal itu. Wajah Hermione kembali khawatir saat mendengarnya. "_Mom_ tenang saja, sepertinya Al sudah berhasil _move on_ dari Clara dan dekat dengan seorang gadis –namanya Aurora, putri Menteri Sihir kita."

"Wahh adikmu itu pintar cari pacarnya, sehabis mengencani putri ilmuwan terkenal sekarang ganti putri Menteri."

"Lalu Mom tidak bahagia saat aku hanya mengencani putri Kepala Departemen Kementrian Sihir," ujar James sedikit merajuk.

Hermione cepat-cepat menggeleng. "_Mom_ bahagia asalkan anak-anak _Mom_ bahagia, dan Mom akan semakin bahagia saat pacar-pacar kalian membuat kalian bahagia."

"Aku tahu _Mom_, aku cuma bercanda." Biasanya Hermione benci jika James menampakkan ekpresi seperti itu tapi sekarang ia merasa senang melihatnya.

"Tapi James… katamu Al tengah dekat dengan gadis lain tetapi kenapa ia menggalau sama sepertimu."

"Itu dia-" ucapan James terpotong akibat pintu kamar yang terbuka keras dan masuklah Al, baik Hermione maupun James menatap pria bermata hijau itu heran karena tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau darimana Al?" tanya James.

Al yang tengah mencari sesuatu diatas lemari berbalik sejenak untuk menjawab. "Mendengarkan ceramah _Dad_ dan _Grandpa_. Kami akan bermain catur, jika kau mau ikut dihalaman depan." Dia keluar dari ruangan membawa kotak catur sembari bersenandung. James dan Hermione berpandangan bingung.

"Sepertinya _Dad_ berhasil menghiburnya, Mom." James menarik kesimpulan.

"Syukurlah jika begitu, bagaimana dengan Lily?" Hermione bertanya dengan tak sabar

James mendecakan lidahnya. "Lily," ucapnya dengan nada tanya. "Aku tak begitu tahu apa masalahnya Mom, kurasa ini berhubungan dengan Malfoy."

Dahi Hermione berkerut. "Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Iya _Mom_, cowok sok keren yang mencoba mendapatkan hati Lily kendatipun hasilnya selalu gagal, dan masih banyak lagi cowok-cowok yang ingin mendekati Lily tapi _Mom_ tenang saja aku sudah mengancam dan mengerjai mereka," cerita James dengan semangat.

"Tunggu James, kau mengerjai anak orang hanya gara-gara itu?"

"Mereka mengganggu kenyaman Lily-" ucapan James kembali terpotong, kali ini karena sebuah jeritan keras dari kamar sebelah –kamar Lily.

Baik Hermione maupun James cepat-cepat keluar untuk menghampiri kamar tersebut. Dengan tak sabar ia membuka keras pintu kamar itu, menampakan Lily yang tengah menutup mulut dengan wajah tak percaya sembari memandang sebuah kotak yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Ada apa Lils?" James bertanya mewakili.

Lily tambah kaget lagi saat menyadari kehadiran mereka, tak sebuah kata pun keluar padahal mulutnya terbuka.

"Apa yang terjadi disini? Jeritannya terdengar sampai luar." Al hadir diantara mereka, menatap penuh curiga kotak dilantai itu. Seperti kata James, keingintahuan Al akan sesuatu itu kadang besar buktinya sekarang dia sudah memegang kotak itu.

"Al kembalikan," jerit Lily.

Namun terlambat, Al sudah membukanya. Ekspresinya beberapa detik kaget lalu berubah menjadi senyum, senyum mengejek kata Hermione.

"Apa isinya Al?"

"Jangan cerita Al." Lily kelabakan merebut kembali kotak itu dari Al, memberinya _death glare_ paling mengerikan.

"Isinya-" Al menggantungkan ucapannya sembari menyeringai kearah Lily, membuat Hermione dan James semakin penasaran.

"Hanya sebuah buku yang sangat Lily sukai, benar kan Dik?" Menurut Hermione Lily bagaikan serigala yang hendak menerkam Al.

"Tentu saja Kakakku sayang," giginya bergemeletuk saat mengucapkannya.

"Benar hanya itu?" Hermione masih tak percaya pasalnya jeritan Lily itu sangat keras pertanda ada sesuatu yang sangat membuat ia kesal, sementara Al berkata sebaliknya.

"Hanya itu."

"Ya hanya itu, menakjubkan sekali, luar biasa atau apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya ya?"

Wajah Lily merah, Hermione membayangkan ada tanduk dikedua sisi kepalanya. "Mati kau Albus Potter!"Al lari dan Lily mengejarnya.

James melongo memandang pintu untuk beberapa saat, kembali menatap Hermione. "Setidaknya jeritan Lily sudah terdengar, itu sudah normal kan, _Mom_?"

Hermione memang masih dibuat bingung oleh tingkah anak-anaknya tapi setidaknya mereka sudah kembali bersifat normal. Seperti kata Ibunya 'masa remaja adalah masa dimana sifat-sifat aneh muncul'.

"Kau benar,"katanya pada James. "Agak aneh melihat Lily ingin menerkam Al daripada dirimu."

"Mom belum tahu saja bahwa Al jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada aku,"balas James.

Hermione tersenyum kemudian menarik lengan lembut James. "Ayo kita lihat bagaimana keadaan Al."

********FIN*******

**Niatnya ini aku masukin di fic AILU, tapi biar porsinya lebih adik pake sudut pandang Hermione dan lebih dikembangin dikit hehee**

**ada yang penasaran sama isi kotak yang diterima Lily?**

**RnR yaa, biar semangat lanjutin fic yang lainnya :D**

**Annyeong **


End file.
